¿Tαη ℓєנσs tє ρuєdє ℓℓєvαя tu αmσя ρσя ℓos dαηgσs?
by Isi-san
Summary: Todos los días era la misma rutina. Ella simplemente sacaba fuerzas para levantarse e ir por sus dulces. Eran suyos y de nadie más. Buscar un poco de azúcar no puede ser algo tan malo, ¿cierto?


Algo que se me ocurrió de una manera completamente expontánea. Me di cuenta que en esta página no hay FF sólo de Anko y eso es realmente frustrante. ¿Por qué? ¡Ella es una gran kunoichi! En fin, esta historia es en honor a ella (y su enfermiza relación con los dulces), mi personaje femenino de anime favorita :D.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, (sus personajes y universo en general), es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Esta historia fue editada para arreglar ciertos detalles de redacción y ortografía. Fecha de edición: 03/Mayo/2011. Subido originalmente: 06/Dic/2009._

* * *

**¿Tαη ℓєנσs tє ρuєdє ℓℓєvαя tu αmσя ρσя ℓos dαηgσs?**

_By Isi-san._**  
**

.

Un día normal, común y corriente. Era temprano, muy temprano a decir verdad. ¡Y por supuesto que sí! Si estamos hablando de Mitarashi Anko, no es de extrañar. Ella es la única kunoichi en toda la aldea que se levanta tan temprano, tres de la mañana y diariamente. Ni los días festivos logran que ella se levante más tarde, ¿por qué? Por una muy sencilla razón. Todos los días, a las tres y quince en punto de la mañana un anciano, muy amigable a decir verdad, y su esposa, una señora digna de respetar, con 83 años aún tienen la energía de levantarse temprano para cumplir con su deber y proveer a los habitantes de Konoha el fruto de su trabajo.

Y bien, se preguntarán, ¿qué hacen esos ancianos para lograr que una kunoichi como lo es la de cabellos morados se levante tan temprano? Ni Gai o Lee se levantaban tan temprano para entrenar. Pues elemental, mis queridos lectores. Esta pareja de ancianos derriten los chocolates y caramelos para preparar los dulces mas exquisitos de toda Konoha, y siempre a tempranas horas de la mañana, ya que por sus costumbres, ellos creen que entre más temprano, mejor sabor tendrán sus manjares. Y, ciertamente, su opinión era compartida por Anko. Ella que podía jactarse de decir que había comido en todos los locales de dulces de la ciudad, aseguraba que ese lugar llamado Dulce Castaña Dulce, residencia y lugar de trabajo de los ancianos, era el mejor en el que sus papilas gustativas se deleitaban de un manjar tan fabuloso.

Como siempre, con la luz de la luna alumbrando su camino, de techo en techo se fue la Mitarashi decidida a llegar lo más pronto posible al local. Como ya supondrán ustedes a esa hora el sitio estaba cerrado, pero la joven amante de los dulces se había vuelto gran amiga de la pareja, siendo su mayor cliente, la más frecuente y quien halagaba con la mayor honestidad del planeta la forma en que preparaban sus alimentos. Por esta amistad ella tenía prácticamente pase libre para visitarlos a cualquier hora, siempre y cuando ya estuvieran preparados los tan ansiados alimentos.

Al llegar al lugar, sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el olor de siempre. No era necesario el olfato de algún Inuzuka para reconocer con facilidad el dulce olor de la miel de abeja siendo derretida, y el chocolate siendo fusionado dentro de unas donas. Eran rastros a los que sus sentidos ya estaban por más acostumbrados, había frecuentado el lugar diariamente desde que era pequeña, a excepción de los días que estaba de misión o cuando se fue con Orochimaru un tiempo. La primera vez que comió ahí fue antes de graduarse de la academia, y por más dulcerías que visitara en otros países, ninguna se comparaba en sabor, calidad y dedicación con esta.

Llegó caminando un poco rápido y abrió con completa confianza la puerta del lugar que los viejos dejaban sin seguro para que ella sólo empujara aproximadamente a esa hora. Los ancianos, como ya hacían desde hace algún tiempo, la esperaban con un plato de dango dedicado sólo a ella, lo cual siempre les había agradecido de todo corazón. Ella siempre era su primer cliente del día y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa y afortunada, no había un alma en la tierra que probara el dulce derretido recién hecho de la anciana antes que ella. Ni siquiera su esposo, que por cuestiones de salud tenía prohibido degustar de los dulces hasta después de la hora del almuerzo. Anko no se imaginaba en una situación similar, sería una tortura completamente inhumana.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la cocina, como era costumbre, para degustar de aquel preciado caramelo del que poseía total debilidad.

_—_¡Itadakimasu! _—_Dijo con una sonrisa empezando a comer.

_—_Oh, jovencita, un día de estos debería dormir un poco más. Es malo levantarse muy temprano a comer dulces, ¿cómo es que vuestro estómago lo soporta? _—_Le preguntó la anciana mientras le ponía un poco más de dangos recién preparados en el plato.

_—_Supungo qiue ia esta austumbradu _—_Respondió la kunoichi con la boca llena, tragó para seguir hablando_—_ El sabor que tienen a esta hora no es comparable a ninguna otra hora del día. Son suaves y tan... agh _—_Su mano estaba acercándose a otro palillo para tomarlo con delicadeza y apreciar su comida como una obra de arte_—_ Es sencillamente, inevitable.

La mujer besó la frente de la kunoichi y el anciano le tocó el hombro derecho avisándole así que entrarían de nuevo a la cocina para seguir trabajando.

Terminó de comerse unos cuatro platillos y quedó satisfecha. Dejó el dinero junto a la caja registradora y entró a la cocina para hablar un poco con los ancianos, ayudarlos a trasladar ciertas ollas al fuego y del fuego a alguna mesa para dejar enfriar un poco la mezcla. Cuando la kunoichi volvía a su casa era habitualmente las cinco de la mañana, para esa hora ya había un poco más de movimiento en la aldea. Los ANBU, por su parte, comenzaban sus entrenamientos y se les podía ver dirigirse a los distintos campos de entrenamiento, algunos ninja que caminaban hacia la entrada para darles los buenos días a Izumo y Kotetsu y salir rumbo a alguna aldea lejana y las dos bestias verdes de Konoha que usualmente comenzaban a esa hora su entrenamiento. Ella simplemente no podía hacer eso, por más que lo intentara no podía levantarse para entrenar temprano, pero cuando a dangos se refiere la situación era muy diferente. Parecía que una alarma se activaba por dentro y no necesitaba ni siquiera del sonido del despertador.

Como parte de su rutina diaria, llegó de nuevo a su casa. Abrió la puerta, la cerró una vez estuvo adentro, se quitó sus rodilleras y sandalias camino a su cama, antes de acostarse se deshizo de su gabardina y se volvió a colocar la camisa larga con la que dormía, se enrolló en las cobijas y cerró los ojos. La próxima vez que se levantara debía ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana para ir a la oficina de la Kage, tramitar solicitudes, firmar papeles para los próximos exámenes Chunnin y hacer lo que necesitara la burocracia de la aldea para con ella. Lógicamente no podía hacerlo a las tres de la mañana porque Shizune y Tsunade debían de estar descansando, como el otro 98% de la población total de Konohagakure no sato.

_—_Todo sea por los dulces. _—_Se dijo la kunoichi antes caer, de nuevo, a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando llega la inspiración, llega. Este es un one-shot, talvez drabble sin sentido, corto y a mi parecer… raro xD_

_Pero, ¿cómo iba a privarlos de otra de mis locuras? ¿Qué clase de desquiciada KakaAnkoinezca sería yo si me guardara todas mis locuras y nos las compartiera con el mundo uniendo más seguidores de la pareja? ¡Pues yo digo no! ¡Hay que apoyar al fandom de esta pareja no-cannon y con escasos atisbos de realidad!_

_Bien, ya, me controlaré._

_¡Gracias por leer! ^^  
_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
